Night on the Falcon
by weDIS21solo
Summary: It is the story of Han and Leia's first moment in their relationship. (Takes place pretty much right after they leave the death star in episode iv)


**I really got bored while on my way to New Orleans so I wrote this late the first night and edited it a lot the next day.**

** This is meant to explain the first moment in Han and Leia's relationship started and the reason they somehow got along sometimes, (but obviously not all the time :) ). Please R&R...I really love the feedback :)**

_ "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he rally cars about anything...or anyone." Leia said to Luke after she turned to leave the cockpit. She had apparently hand a hearted discussion with Han. _

_ "I care" Luke said, hopelessly trying to cheer her up. It was helpless. Luke stepped around her over to the copilot seat and sat down. For a second they stared out into the vast blackness of space, until Luke made a comment. "What do you think of her, Han?"_

_ "I'm trying not to, kid"_

_ "Good" Luke whispered under his breath. _

_ Han noticed Luke's relief in his opinion. "Still," Han added, "She's got a lot of spirit. What do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me?..."_

_ "No." Luke replied almost too quickly as Han smiled, amused with Luke's jealousy._

Slightly embarrassed, Luke got up and just left. "Probably to find the princess." Han thought. He laughed. "Maybe it was a good thing Luke had insisted on rescuing Leia. I might have an actual chance with her highness."

R2 and Chewie were still competing at Holochess while Luke and Leia watched, trying to pick up some strategies form the 'experts' when Han walked into the main galley. "Okay, we're safely in hyperspace and we will be for awhile. We're due to arrive on Yavin tomorrow around 0900, meaning you guys get to sleep overnight. There are only a couple of rules: 1. don't sleep in Chewie's room. He's a restless sleeper and as R2 and Goldenrod know, he can pull arms out of sockets. And 2. My room is off limits too, unless," Han paused, "her worshipfulness would care to join me tonight?"

Luke's jaw dropped slightly as he tried to say something but was speechless. He half accepted the fact Han had made a (horrible) first move on Leia with a half eye-roll.

Leia put on a formal mask and snapped back, still angry from the argument earlier, "I don't know where you got the idea I'd sleep with a heartless, criminal like you."

I just assumed you wouldn't be able to resist." he winked as he steered back.

Luke decided to stop the perspectively horrible scene before him. "I'll," he interrupted "take the medical bunk, unless, you'd like it, Leia?"

"No, thanks, Luke. I'll be fine. I'll sleep on the Holochess booth" she sighed sweetly. "You've had a crazy day, you need the sleep."

"Ok then." Luke sounded grateful for a nice place to sleep, yet sad Leia had rejected his offer. "I'm turning in." He got up and started walking towards the bunk, but turned back. "Han, if your don't want C-3PO annoying you, he can power down with R2-D2 in the medical bay."

"Yeah, sure" Han mumbled as he looked down at his scuffed boot.

"Ok," Luke replied. "Come on guys. Good night Han, Chewie." He looked at Leia and smiled. "Goodnight Leia."

"Goodnight Luke."

Luke turned the corner and was gone.

"You're sure you want to sleep on the booth?" Han honestly questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she coldly replied. "Thanks," she quickly added with a half smile. Han and Chewie then went off to their rooms to sleep.

Leia woke a few hours later from a horrible nightmare about Adleraan's Destruction. She sat up on the hard seat shaking. "I should go find Luke," she thought. She got up and started walking. Her feet stuck to the cold, metallic floor of as she tiptoed towards the medical bay. She came to a fork in the hallway. To the left was the medical bay, but off to the right was Han's room. Suddenly, she turned to the right and pushed on the already slightly open door. "Han?" she whispered. She could see a figure which she assumed to be him. "Han?" she whispered louder as she got closer to the bed.

"Leia?" he replied confused.

"Hey," she sighed, "It's really uncomfortable out there and I had a nightmare about Alderaan and..." She searched for the right words. "I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you. I don't know why I didn't go to Luke first," she started backing away, "I'll see if he'll..."

"Wait." Han cut her off mid sentence. "Stay here, it's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He reassured her. He flipped the covers open for her to crawl in next to him. Leia hesitated. "Don't worry," Han reassured. "I don't bite. I promise." She smiled and laid down on the bed and curled up next to him fitting perfectly against his larger frame, almost like two pieces to a puzzle. He wrapped his arm around her as if protecting her. Leia sighed and fell asleep quickly in his embrace. "I think I like this girl." Han thought to himself. "I definitely can beat the odds on this one."


End file.
